His Precious Wolf Girl
by kItonA-XD
Summary: Orochimaru meets a hapy and innocent girl and starts to get funny feelings around her. wanting to know more he delves into her past and almost looses her. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**His precious wolf girl.**

_**Chapter 1 – the meeting**_

Life in the sound village went on as normal, dismal and ghostly very rarely you'll see someone walk around or some ninjas entering and leaving the village to go to and from missions. As you walked through the village the further you get to the core of it the more people there are and the less miserable the village seems, however no matter how happy it seemed that eerie and sinister aura never seemed to loosen only grow as you get closer to the middle of the village where a large building was situated. The walls grey and corroding away at the edges as if it were built hundreds of years ago. The reality however was very different as the building was built almost two months ago. The doors to the building were large and very heavy, patterns engraved into the wood of the door beckoning you inside wear as the building in a hole seemed to warn you off.

Inside the building the building was an entirely different story and irrelevant at this moment in time. The landlord of this house was however know different to the outside of the house and the atmosphere that surrounded the village eerie and abysmal. Sitting at his desk the only light was from the candle next to a pile of files and a picture of a young girl. All the information on the files related to that one girl. One crystal blue eye that resembled a wolves and one deep purple eye. Long onyx hair reaching the bottom of her lower back, two blue streaks on the right hand side of her hair that flowed into the rest of her hair. Her clothes made of fur and no shoes. Her face and eyes held innocence and naivety. On top of her heart shaped face sat a pair of blue wolf ears the same shade as her blue streaks and behind her was a long fluffy tail that was the same shade as her hair, onyx.

As he skimmed through all the files his own long raven locks fell in front of his, moving into the light more his deathly pale skin put the whiteness of the paper to shame as the light illuminated his flawless skin and highlighted the mischievous smirk that took place on his delicately matured face. Three strong knocks sounded there way through the whole office. His smirk disappeared, his back straightened and all that remained was his long, skinny fingers.

"Enter." Came his strong, deep and velvety voice.

Slowly the door opened with a creek and in stepped a young man of an average hight and build, circle glasses and grey hair. Closing the door behind him the young man took one step bowed before the silhouetted man.

"Lord Orochimaru you requested to see me." He spoke his voice light with a false sense of kindness laced through it.

"Ah Kabut-kun, as you know I will be leaving this afternoon and I expect you to make sure everything runs smoothly while I'm gone. I will be back within two days." As he spoke he stood up making his lean form visible and proceed to walk towards the now smirking Kabuto.

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto answered bowing once again as Orochimaru left the office.

**Several hours later **

Orochimaru raced through the forest following the tracks of a pack of wolves tracks. Shortly after following these tracks he could see the pack of wolves slowing down significantly he almost came to a complete halt a few feet away from the large pack of wolves, peering out from behind the tree he scanned over the pack so he cold check if she was in fact there before he went through all the unnecessary drama of waking them up for no reason. Wasting his precious time. In the middle of the pack he notices that the wolves were all crowding around something inching in slightly. An all to familiar smirk graced his features once again as he spotted his prey. He had already planned out how he was going to bring her to his layer. Landing on the floor deliberately harder so that she would wake up he straightened up and looked at the young girl as she woke up. Cocking her head to the side slightly she looked at the man before her. Getting up onto her feet she walked over to him looking straight into his snake eyes all he while with a small smile gracing her soft plump lips. As she advanced him she put her her small hand on his shoulder gently raised herself onto her tiptoes and placed her head under his chin nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his sent.

**Orochimaru's POV**

I watched completely mesmerised as she started to rise to her feet looking straight into my eyes and began to walk towards me without any sign of fear. Her eyes, her eyes I feel like there looking right into my soul. So pretty so unique so intoxicating. As she stopped in front of me I could feel my heart begin to pump faster. She was smiling such a careless smile. I barley noticed the hand that was placed on my shoulder, it was so light so delicate like she was only a ghost. I did however notice immediately notice when she nudged at my neck with her head. I couldn't help myself. I just had to breath in her scent, it was so unique, so sensual. I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen I also found myself a little … disappointed? Maybe, when she pulled away. This girl what has she done to me? Why am I feeling so light headed? Did she poison me? No she couldn't have I am immune to most poisons and I would have smelt it.

"Wolf girl what is your name?" I asked shocked at the sound of my own voice, it came out soft.

_'Dam it! It was supposed to sound intimidating!' _

For whatever reason though I couldn't seem to get mad at her as she looked at me confused she just looked so innocent so pure, so confused. She quite obviously did not understand what it was that I was saying.

She took Orochimaru's hand in hers and dragged him down into the middle of the pack of wolves. The leader of the pack, who was the largest wolf there, lifted up his head and begun to growl at Orochimaru who reclined back a little bit and looked ready to attack if necessary. She lifted up her delicate hand and placed it gently in the middle of the wolves ears and gently but firmly began to massage the area, seeing the sad and worried expression on her face, causing the wolf to immediately calm down and settle back into his previous position. Smiling she turned to face Orochimaru her smile grown smaller as she looked at him, seeing his hard expression she cupped his face in her hands and began to speak to him.

"You are troubled." She stated matter of factly.

His expression showed clear shock and confusion. She smiled at him slightly.

"My name is Megami and you are?" Her voice was light and kind.

"I am Orochimaru. When did you learn to speak English?" His voice had returned to normal strong and deep.

Smiling at him she answered with the same tone that see had spoken in before. "I learned when I was about 5. Was there something that you came here for Orochimaru?"

Smirking he answered. "Yes I came here to collect you and take you to my village."

Standing up with a smile she bent down and picked up a small pure white cub. "Well lets go then shall we." Running off in the opposite direction that Orochimaru was facing a childish laugh accompanying her energetic running.

A small smile tugged at Orochimaru's lips as he ran after the young girl.

**At the village gates **

As they approached the gates of the village all of Megami's confidence seemed to deplete. Noticing this Orochimaru walked ahead of her Megami walked directly behind him, so close that Orochimaru could feel the warmth that she seemed to radiate off of her and make him feel almost, happy. A frown took place on his features as he noticed one of his guards looking Megami up and down before smirking at her. He felt Megami move closer to him and latch onto the back of his robes. He glared at the guard and made a mental note to kill him later. Walking through the gates to the village he felt Megami's hold on him increase ever so slightly. Entering Orochimaru's 'house' Megami's hold on his lessoned until just one hand was clutching onto him as she walked beside of him, turned her head and smiled softly at him. Orochimaru's head turned to the opposite side as a small red tint came to his face. Straightening up he strode on confidently has he heard footsteps come closer, taking notice that as Megami sniffed the air she became on edge and stiff. Seeing Kabuto appear around the corner Orochimaru smirked at him and introduced the two. Kabuto held out his hand to Megami for her to shake, Megami however just stood further behind Orochimaru and buried her head right in between his shoulder blades. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other wondering what was wrong. With a nod of his head Orochimaru dismissed Kabuto. Soon after Kabuto had left Orochimaru walked into his office with Megami soon behind him. Orochimaru sat at his desk and turned to face Megami who yawned and began to walk over to him, climbing into his lap resting her head on his chest she almost whispered the word sleepy. Smiling down at the young girl he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep then my precious wolf girl." He spoke softly while still holding a mocking under tone to it.

**End of chapter one ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**His Precious Wolf Girl**

**Chapter ****2**** – Beauty**

Orochimaru woke up to a warm body pressed against him and a face buried in the curve of his neck. Looking down at the face he smiled to himself. Never before had he awoke to find somebody there with him, especially someone as cute as Megami. Orochimaru moved a piece of hair out of her face so that he could get a better look at her symmetrical face and enjoy the movement of her features as she dreamed away happily. As his fingers brushed against her skin he felt the silk like texture of her porcelain skin. He mentally scolded himself for doing such a thing like that when she began to stir. He watched as her purple eyes opened slowly to reveal their own uniqueness to him. She smiled at Orochimaru once her vision had returned to her. Reaching one of her hands up she poked his nose, giggled at his shocked expression he gave her. Orochimaru began to lean in to her he watched as her eyes closed once more and tilt his head up towards his face, they were only millimetres away before a knock sounded at the door. Smiling up at Orochimaru Megami made an energetic jump out of the bed and dashed for the door. Opening it just as energetically Megami pasted a big grin on her face that almost immediately vanished as she looked at who was at the door. Looking at the door way passed where Megami was stood Orochimaru found Kabuto stood there staring confused at the girl.

Orochimaru stood up and made his way over to the two so that he could introduce them properly.

"Kabuto this is the girl that I was telling you about, Megami. Megami this is Kabuto." Orochimaru's sentence faded away at the end when he noticed that instead of listening to him Megami had decided to play with her cub that had just woken up. Orochimaru looked back at Kabuto as Kabuto just watched Megami.

"Why doesn't she like you?" Orochimaru asked somewhat bitterly.

"I don't know Lord Orochimaru. I have never met her before." Kabuto answered carefully.

Looking back at Megami he almost laughed as he sore her throwing the cub out of her hands before catching it once again only to repeat the process. Waving his hand at Kabuto, dismissing him, he walked over to his desk to go through all of his new plans and results from experiments. Megami continued to play with her cub for a awhile just ignoring what Orochimaru was doing. Once Megami had tired her cub out she walked behind Orochimaru and peeked over his shoulder in an attempt to see what it was that he was doing. Orochimaru sore this movement out of the corner of his eye and closed the fold he was looking at. Looking back he found a pouting neko. Smiling at her he grabbed her hand.

"Come, let's get something to eat." Orochimaru said as Megami looked at him with pleading eyes. "What?" he asked tensely not knowing what was wrong or what to do.

"What's in the folder Orochi-kun, let me see?" she asked giving him her puppy eyed look.

Orochimaru almost gave into the look and reached over to the folders before snapping back to reality and putting them in his draw where he promptly locked the door and hid the key.

"Awwww, no fairr." Megami whined at him.

Orochimaru laughed at her reaction and stoop up in front of her. She smiled back at him and reached for his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"Food time." Megami shouted with glee as her stomach gave a growl of hunger.

**In the dining room**

As everyone gathered around the hall so that they could have their breakfast Megami found herself just staring at the food presented to her. She had no idea what it was but it didn't look to edible. It looked more like the things that she found on the road crushed and decaying. Not nice at all. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her head to the seat next to her situated on the end of the very long table where Orochimaru was sat. He just looked at her for a while.

"Is there something wrong?" Orochimaru asked sounding hollow.

At first the tone in his voice surprised her until she remembered that he was in front of all his minions and needed to keep his rule over them and not damage his reputation. Shaking her head and smiling slightly she looked back down at her food and began to pick at it with her fork and move it around the plate. He dismissed what she was doing to pay attention to his own food and to continue to glare ay the people that decided that they wanted to raise their voice; they quickly became silent under his intense glare.

Slowly but surely people began to filter out of the room after finishing their food and excusing themselves. An hour had now past and the only people left in the room where Megami, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What's the matter is our food not good enough?" Kabuto ground out an edge to his voice like he was trying to intimidate her.

Standing to her feet Megami carefully walked over to Kabuto with a gentle smile on her face but a deadly look in her eyes. Noticing the look Kabuto also stood up and prepare himself for a fight. All the while Orochimaru had decided that if things where to get out of hand he would stop them but for now he would like to see what was to happen.

Megami came to halt right in front of Kabuto and clasped her hands together and muttering something under her breath. All at once Megami's pet wolf had grown almost two times larger than Megami herself and proceeded to launch itself and knock him out of the room making a small groaning noise the wolf then threw itself at Megami while shrinking back down to its normal size while making a purring noise as she petted it softly.

Orochimaru, as if in a trance, stood up and walked over to her with a look of awe on his face.

"I wasn't aware your wolf could do that." He signature smirk finding its way on to his face as he spoke.

Megami looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Giggling softly she walked up to him closing the rest of the distance and wrapped her arms around him in a solid hug.

"There are many things about me that you don't know Oro-kun." She spoke gently

"Yes there is. Like the reason you don't like Kabuto-kun. That most interests me." Orochimaru said slyly.

Looking up into Orochimaru eyes she found curiosity and confusion. Deciding that Orochimaru deserved an answer to his unasked question she nodded.

"Soon you shall."

Smiling ever so slightly Orochimaru began to lean down towards Megami's plush lips never breaking eye contact. Megami leaned in the rest of the way and closed her eyes as soon as their lips met. There kiss was soft and innocent so unlike Orochimaru but as he found not unpleasant. The kiss did not last long as Megami stomach gave a loud growl due to lack of food.

"We shall go out and find you something to eat." Orochimaru stated bluntly leaving no room for argument.

Smiling up at him Megami gave him another firm squeeze before letting go of him and running of down the hall. Orochimaru smiled to himself

"Beautiful"

'_Amazing'_

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Precious Wolf Girl**

**Chapter ****3**** – Kabuto **

As Megami ran down the hall she was brought to a halt by something solid. Backing up slightly and looking up she found that she had ran into a person, a very sturdy person. She would have thought that at the speed she had ran into him they both would have gone flying. Brushing that past her she smiled at him and introduced herself, then walked over to him and placed her hand and his shoulder while placing her head under neither his chin where she breathed in his sent.

As Orochimaru rounder the corner it took all his will and strength not to laugh at the expression on Kimmimaro's face. His face held pure shock and his hands where suspended just above her shoulders as if he wanted to hug her but didn't know what to do.

"Megami come now. Leave to poor boy alone." Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"Eh. That's not nice you made it sound like I was torturing him." Megami pouted while walking over to where Orochimaru was so she could poke him.

Looking over to Kimmimaro, Orochimaru motioned for him to come over. When he did come closer he looked up at Orochimaru with a confused expression.

"She's my new apprentice." Orochimaru said coldly.

Noticing the ever slightly change in Kimmimaro's face she picked up on the fact that what Orochimaru said had saddened him. Looking at him then at Orochimaru she felt the need to hug him again, he seemed so empty and alone, not to mention that Orochimaru had obviously just saddened him.

"Do you want another hug Kimmi?" she questioned lightly

Looking at her shocked Kimmimaro shook his head, turned and began to walk away.

"What did I do?" she asked Orochimaru without looking at him.

Orochimaru shook his head and gently took her hand and began to lead her to the door that would take them into the forest that was just behind the base that they were located at, for the time being. He figured that because she was from a forest and as far as he knew was raised there that she would be missing it and would like to visit a forest. It might not have been the same one where the pack she travelled with was, but he refused to take her there.

Megami however didn't seem to mind that we didn't take her to the same forest as she ran around the new forest and twirl around in circles. As she was enjoying herself she couldn't help at the same time feel a little sad about her being away from her family for such a long time. Looking back at Orochimaru she noticed that he seemed to be very slow and a little distracted maybe. While staying with Orochimaru he had noticed that he spent a lot of time alone working on something that he still wouldn't let her see, to say that she was only a little curious would be a major understatement. Deciding that if she told him was he wanted to know then maybe he might open up to her even if only a little she would be happy.

"Hey, let's sit down for a while?" Megami suddenly said so that she could speak with him properly.

Orochimaru agreeing with her began to look for a nice place in which they could sit without being bothered or uncomfortable. Finding an opening in the forest Orochimaru sat down closely followed by Megami. Once she had sat down Orochimaru noticed the immediate change in her demeanour and was about to move a little closer to her to ask what was wrong but as if she was reading her mind she began to talk to him.

"Orochimaru the reason I have asked to sit is so that we can talk properly. I have come to the conclusion that you deserve to know why I don't like your assistant."

Orochimaru became immediately interested in anything and everything that she was doing including the movements that she made. He also moved a little bit closer so that he was certain that he did not miss anything.

"I think it would be easier if I started from the beginning."

He nodded in approval and she sat on the grass, crossed he legs and placed her fingertips together.

"I was born into a very poor family who could not afford to keep me. I was also born with wolf ears and tail, so they came to this very spot and stayed with me until the wolves came. Once they did they got up and left me in front of them. The leader of the pack walked up to me sniffed me and licked my ears." She said with a little laugh Orochimaru also smiled at that bit. "I remember myself giggling and grabbing his ears, he smiled at me picked me up in his mouth and walked away with me. He raised me with his wife, when I turned 6 I would always ride on his back and play with the other cubs. One day in the pack I noticed that his wife was not there so I searched for her, I did find her."

He watched as she flinched and her eyes began to water. He felt the urge to rap his arms around her small frame, although he knew that she had separated from him for some reason and would respect that.

"When I found her she was covered in blood and there was a small boy at the side of her. This boy was also covered in blood although it wasn't his blood it was hers. The boy looked exactly like Kabuto and his chakra even though larger is the same. He had killed her for no reason she would never have hurt any living thing she. He then turned to me and smiled. I spent two whole days clung to her lifeless body crying until he found me. She was my mother and he my farther I don't care how messed up that sounds or how childish I may be being but I will never forgive him, ever."

Orochimaru stared as her for a while before he began to stand up; she lifted her head to look at him as he moved closer to her. He then leaned down to her level caught her chin between her fingertips and brought her face close to his. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"We should get going." Orochimaru said straightening himself back up and began to walk back to the base.

"Oro-kun?"

…

**End of chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**His Precious Wolf Girl**

**Chapter ****4**** – Issues **

Megami didn't know what was going on or if she had said something wrong but ever since she told him what happened to her he had been acting strange. He had yet to say anything else to her and it had been three days. Not to mention he had stopped her from even entering his room where she used to sleep. She had her own room now, not that she had a problem with the room because it was nice but she missed him.

Walking down to where Orochimaru's was she looked around making sure that there was no one there before breaking the lock to his door and situating herself on his bed. She fully intended on waiting for him to come to his room so that she could talk with him. Her plan however was falling to pieces. Her eye lids became too heavy for her to open and her body was not willing to cooperate with her wanting to sit up straight. Slowly she fell down onto the soft mattress and let sleep overcome her.

'I'll talk to him in the morning.'

Orochimaru walked into his room and was shocked to see that his sheets where all in a ball and seemed to be moving. Her walked over to the moving mound of sheets and peeled them back layer by layer. The first thing he sore was a tail knowing immediately that it was Megami that was under neigh the sheets he began to open them a little softer so he would not wake her accidently. He wasn't stupid he knew that she wanted to talk to him about why he wasn't talking to her and was ignoring her and he wanted to avoid that conversation because to be honest he did not know why he was doing it. It wasn't until the second day of him doing it that he realised that he was indeed ignoring her. He tried telling himself that it was because she was week and of no significance to him, however even he couldn't convince himself that that was the reason never mind anyone else that happened to ask.

Orochimaru's POV

I looked down at her peaceful face and ran my fingers through her silky hair loving the feel of it. Why was I ignoring you? I don't know. Probably because you were changing me back to the way I was when I was in the leaf village and I didn't like it. Maybe it was because I was becoming attached to you and that worried me. I trailed my fingers from her hair to her soft jaw line.

'_So soft'_

As I ran my fingers over her plush lips I couldn't help but want to place them against mine. So I began to bend down and closed my eyes as I came in contact with them. I didn't hold them there long because she was asleep and that was wrong. Instead I got changed into my sleeping wear and walked around to the opposite side of the bed where I got into bed and wrapped my arms around her. I was a little shocked when she turned around in my arms at first I thought0 I had woken her but when she snuggled into me I didn't care if she was or not. I placed my head on top of hers and breathed in her sent before getting some well needed sleep.

Megami's POV

I wonder if he knows I'm awake. I don't think he does.

'_Just stay still Megami, don't move. I wonder what he does.'_

It was so hard to stay still and not move any movements when he was playing with my hair.

'_Ahhh god dam it Oro-kun why do you make everything so difficult. Thank god it's dark or he'd see my blush for sure.'_

It was very difficult to hold back my little squeal when he ran his thumb over my lips. Then he began to lean down.

'_Are you serious I mean come on your killing me over here. ()Focus Megami breath normally. In and out, in and out. AHH! What the hell. Soo wrong don't think that now at a time like this. Idiot. (.) '_

When he moved away I found myself relaxing a little. I thought maybe he was leaving until I heard the rustling of clothes. I couldn't help myself I had to open my eyes, careful that they only opened a little bit because they glow in the dark.

'_Stupid eyes. (-_-*) '_

I heard my breath hitch in the back of my throat as his removed his shirt and his beautiful torso was revealed and suddenly I was very thankful I could see in the dark especially when he removed his trousers as well so he was stood before me in only his boxers.

'_Precious beautiful eyes.'_

The view didn't last long however because he covered it up with insignificant clothing. I had to close my eyes again as he began to make his way over to the bed and snuggled up to me back.

'_Awe what a cutie. (^-^)'_

I turned around and snuggled up to his chest and let myself finally fall asleep.

**I'm sorry its soo short but I'm gonna do chapter five in the rest of my lesson and hopefully I'll finish it and it will be longer **


End file.
